A Brand New Start For Naruto and Sakura
by J-Ninja421
Summary: The sequel to 'The Key To Sakura's Heart' After the tragic accident of Naruto loosing memory about Sakura has return. They are now a happy couple very in love. What's going to happen when they live together and plan their future together? What if certain people brake them apart or new evil appears. Narusaku all the way man!


**Disclamier: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Hop To The Birthday Girl_**

Sakura Haruno the beautiful strong kunoichi has awaken from her slumber. She lay on her bed thinking about today...it's very special to her because it's her...

"YES IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY CHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shout with pure joy.

Sakura has waited for a longtime for her birthday to come around and at last it has. Starting today she is a young adult ready for a brand new start of life...especially with her spunky knuckle head boyfriend Naruto.

As she gets up from her bed and went to the bathroom to take a long steaming shower. The water is giving her more energy and kept smiling away. She grab her scented shampoo strawberries paradise her favorite. Her long hair has grown very long. It looks like the way when she was a young kunochi back in her day. Rinsing off the bubbly stuff of her silky hair. She turned off the shower and step out. It did not take her that long to blow-dry her hair and dress up. Wearing a baby pink shirt that's lacey and a white skirt with brown boots.

* * *

About an hour she is ready and walk out of her room and went downstairs too see her parents having their normal routine eating breakfast and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Mom and Dad!" Pinkette smiled brightly to her parents.

Her parents stare up and became all gushy with happiness and ran toward their daughter.

"Oh Sakura! You grown up soooo much! Please stay my little girl forever please!" Mr. Haruno whined while fake crying.

"Happy birthday sweet cherry blossom! You look very beautiful." Mrs. Haruno smiled down to her daughter.

"Thank you Mom and Dad. I feel good right now. Don't worry I will always be your daughter." After that being said. Sakura spend the morning hanging with her parents.

* * *

Around noon, Sakura visit her best friend Ino. It has been while since they last talk. She wonder if Ino remember her birthday?

As the Pinkette enters in the flower shop while hears a loud ding. A beautiful Blondie came from the back shouted. "I will be right with you!" Soon as the Blondie came out from the back her baby blue eyes widen with excitement. "SAKURA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Ino came out and ran to give her best friend a huge bear hug. It made Sakura blush while smiling she thought Ino forgot...turns out she was wrong. "Thanks Ino!"

"I am happy to see you! But what are you doing here in my shop on your birthday?" Ino questions while frowing her brow.

"Haha well I was walking around the village and I happen to stop by here. Can we chat for awhile or are you busy?" Sakura question and hopping she is not busy.

"Of course you can stay! Yeah it's pretty dead here anyway. Come on let's go get some ice cream my treat." she winked at me and Sakura giggle. "DAD! I am taking a 35 minute break!" Ino shouts after leaving the shop.

* * *

The girls arrive at the ice cream shop. Ino haves chocolate fudge ice cream cone while Sakura haves a strawberry ice cream cone. The two are sitting outside talking while enjoying the sweetness.

"Have you seen Naruto today?" Ino question after licking her chocolate ice cream.

Sakura stare at the sky and tried putting a smile on her face. "Well...he has been on this mission these pass three days. He should be coming back, don't get me wrong I am hoping he comes back on my birthday."

"I hope for your sack he will! What kind of boyfriend would he be for missing your special day. Man I can not believe you're nineteen years old." Ino gaze at her.

"I know right! When I woke up I felt so different. I am ready to start my life." Sakura says with passion in her voice. The Blondie remember something and asked with curiosity.

"Say since you're nineteen now are you moving in with Naruto?"

The Cherry Blossom stop licking her ice cream and remember what Naruto gave her a longtime ago. On their anniversary Naruto gave her a house key. Not just to go visit him but to permanently live there with him.

"Your right I can officially move in with Naruto..." Sakura whispered while blushing.

"Your turning red! Are you ready to move in with him? Do you really love him that much." Ino smirk and waited for Sakura's spunky side too appear.

"OF COURSE I LOVE HIM!" After that being said the villagers around the area stare at the pink hair loudmouth. Sakura blush twice as more and she mumble to herself. "Why does this always happen to me..." She look at her friend and gave her a serious tone. "I have been with Naruto for a year in a half. Of course I want to make this step with him. We already discuss some other serious stuff...but I need to talk it with Naruto once more."

"Yeah I hear you. Your just so lucky that you can live with your boyfriend. I have to wait another six months for my birthday." Ino sighed to herself.

"By the way how is your love life?" Sakura asked making sure it's alright.

"Like your boyfriend, Shikamaru is busy going on missions and being a new sensei. I miss him a lot. But I know in this world being a ninja is hard work."

Sakura knew what Ino was saying. She wish their was a world where there is peace and no fighting. That seems impossible. After about thirty-five minutes were up. Ino had to go back to the flower shop and Sakura went to the shopping center and could not stop thinking about when Naruto will come back.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto is jumping tree to tree with full speed. His spikey blonde hair is all over the place. "UGH! Damn it! I am so late! When I arrive back to the Leaf it's already going to be ten at night!" Naruto is mad at himself that the mission he was on took him longer then expected he really wanted to spend time with Sakura on her birthday. After stopping on one tree branch he had a thought.

"I know! I can summon Chief Toad to help me. He can just hop me back hehe that would be quicker." As the knuckle head uses his hands and bit his thumb and crunch on the ground and tried summoning. "Summoning justu!"

As smoke appeared around the forest. The spikey Blondie waited by a moment as the gas is fading away. He sees Gamikichi laying there and wave his long frog arm. "Hey Kid!"

Naruto eyes turn white and widen and lost his mind. "WHAT! Gamikichi what the hell are you doing here! I tried summoning old chief toad!?"

"Oh he is busy right now so I came! What do you need exactly?" The young small toad asked.

"Never mind! This just wasted more of my time!" Naruto grab a hold of the frog and started jumping tree to tree in full speed. The frog gums are flying and his long tongue keeps hitting Naruto at the face. "EW! CLOSE YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Naruto says being frustrated and gross out.

"Geez what's with you! I haven't seen you like what three years? And this is the respect I get." Gamikichi says while folding his arms.

"Sorry...Today is very important to me and no matter what...I do not want to miss it." The Blondie eyes became sadden while crunching his left fist and slowly on the right fist. Gamikicihi sense his frustration.

"What a date?" The frog asked.

"Sakura's birthday is today. I don't want to miss it she is probably waiting for me to come back."

"Wait that name rings a bell...was she the pink hair that was caught in the sand three years ago?"

"Yes that's her." Naruto look at the sky and the sun is slowly setting. "Damn it's already getting dark how am I supposed to be back at this rate."

"Don't worry kid! I will ask my old man to help yeah out. He is usually a sucker for romance." Gamikichi jump off Naruto's grasp and landed on one of the branches. Naruto sighed to himself and redo the whole summoning justu once more.

Triple gas appeared and with no doubt Chief Toad appears. Looks at a familiar face.

"Naruto long-time no see. Why have you-" he got cut off by his son.

"Hey pops! We need to do a huge favor for old pal Naruto." Gamikichi smiles to his father.

"Alright what is the favor?" The Chief toad stare down at Naruto.

"Please Chief Toad take me back to Leaf quickly as possible!" Naruto begged.

"Why you have two legs."

"It will be too late please I am late for my girlfriends birthday. She is waiting for me!" Naruto clench his fist and his eyes became sad once more.

Chief toad became quiet and Gamikichi chimes in to help more in the situation. "Come on pops! Remember you would never wanted to miss Mama's birthday? Think about Naruto he does not want to miss it."

After that being said Chief toad agreed to take Naruto back to the Leaf. "Alright Kid, you better hold on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride."

"YES! Thanks Chief Toad I owe yeah." Without hesitation the spunky Blondie jump on the old toad's back. Old Chief toad started jumping very far and high. It made Naruto scream like a girl and his eyes became watery and holding to dear life.

* * *

Sakura became very depress because she really wanted to spend her special day with Naruto. It's getting late so she decides to walk back home.

Naruto is getting close to the Leaf. Chief Toad shouts "Alright the bus stop ends here! I am going to throw you in the village!"

"W-WAIT! NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screams but it was too late he was thrown in the village with full speed.

Villagers look up at the sky because they hear/see something.

"Is it a bird!" Villager exclaims.

"Is it a plain!" Another village chimes in.

Sakura looks up because of the commotion and her eyes widen with shock. "It's...Naruto!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto lands on top of Sakura with a huge BANG!

Everyone in the village is witnessing it and made a commotion and ran toward them. Sakura moan with pain and Naruto is like a Pokémon being knock out. Pinkette slowly gets up and sees Naruto and shakes him. "Naruto! Wake up are you okay!?"

Naruto snaps out of it and opens his eyes. He meets up with the familiar Jade eyes that he is helplessly in love with he grins away to shake off the pain. "Sakura...finally I am back. I am sorry for-" Sakura punches him in the head and he whines. "OWWW! SAKURA I SAID I WAS SORRY!"

She wrap her arms around him and not daring to let go. "I thought...you would miss my birthday..."

Naruto wrap his arms around her and whisper. "Never." He look at her face and give her a soft kiss. Sakura blushed while her eyes are watery and blush appear on her cheecks. "Happy Birthday Sakura."

* * *

**Author's notes-Omg! Super cute! I hope you guys love the Birthday drama XD Thank you for reading!**

**Review**

**Peace out!**


End file.
